Berawal dari Tebak-Tebakan
by Shiroki Seitsuna
Summary: Berawal dari tidur-tiduran di tengah lapangan, mereka menemukan hobi baru yaitu main tebak-tebakan, sampai mereka tidak tahu jika yang memulai sedang berulang tahun. /apa ini/ WARNING! OOC, TYPO, Alur berantakan, nggak jelas, tidak bermakna, bikin mules di kepala, dan hal-hal nista lainnya. Special for challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH... and Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday!


Berawal dari tidur-tiduran di tengah lapangan, mereka menemukan hobi baru yaitu main tebak-tebakan, sampai mereka tidak tahu jika yang memulai sedang berulang tahun. /apa ini/

####

Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**WARNING! OOC, TYPO, Alur berantakan, nggak jelas, tidak bermakna, bikin mules di kepala, dan hal-hal nista lainnya**

Special for challenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH (Jawa)..

..and Kuroko Tetsuya's birthday!

Jangan dibaca jika dirasa kurang menarik, tapi kalo tahan sama kenistaannya, ya monggo! /ditendang/

####

Dentuman berirama dari bola basket yang dipantulkan di atas sebuah lapangan basket, ditambah decitan sepatu dari para pemainnya, membuat gedung yang cukup besar ini memiliki suasana khas. Tak lupa teriakan keras berupa instruksi dan pujian dari pemain yang berada di bench untuk menunggu giliran berlatih, mewarnai betapa ramainya suasana di sini.

Tetapi, sekarang hari sudah semakin sore, dan gedung yang tadinya diisi hampir 100 orang itu kini hanya menyisakan 7 orang yang sedang membersihkan gedung tersebut. Entah kebetulan atau apa, mereka adalah pemain terbaik di sekolah tersebut, yang biasa disebut "Generasi Keajaiban", dan seorang manajer dengan kemampuan analisa yang luar biasa. Dan karena suatu fenomena yang terjadi di SMP Teikô, mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang asing didengar, dan mereka semua tahu artinya.

"Wis lah, aku bebeh ngresikna lapangan iki sing ambane ping sepuluhe tamkot... (_Sudah lah, aku males bersihin lapangan ini yang luasnya sepuluh kalinya tamkot -taman kota-_)" keluh Aomine yang langsung membaringkan diri di tengah lapangan.

"Aomine-kun! Ampun tilem ing lapangan! Cepet resiki! (_Aomine-kun! Jangan tidur di lapangan! Cepat bersihkan!_)" teriak Momoi, sang manajer yang menghampiri Aomine.

"Ck, Aomine... kowe mesti kaya kie nanodayo... (_Ck, Aomine... kau selalu seperti ini nanodayo...)"_ Midorima menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Aomine.

"Aominecchi, yen kowe turon ing lapangan mengko angel ngresikine-ssu... eeh, Murasakibaracchi!? (_Aominecchi, kalo kamu tiduran di lapangan nanti susah bersihinnya-ssu... eeh, Murasakibaracchi!?_)" Kise kaget karena Murasakibara juga tiduran di lapangan, dengan keripik kentang di mulutnya.

"Hah? Nangapa, Kise-chin... aku ya wis kesel... (_Hah? Kenapa Kise-chin... aku juga sudah capek..._)" jawab Murasakibara malas sambil membaringkan diri di sebelah Aomine.

"Nggih, sasaenipun kita sedaya ngaso riyen. (_Iya, sebaiknya kita semua istirahat dulu._)" ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tetsu-kun? Nanging menawi kita sedaya mboten rampung kita sedaya didukani Mas Nijimura... (_Eh? Tetsu-kun? Tetapi jika kita semua tidak selesai kita akan dimarahi Kak Nijimura..._)" ucap Momoi.

"Mboten menapa, sapisan kita sedaya betah ngaso ta? (_Tidak apa-apa, sesekali kita butuh istirahat kan?_)" Akashi menyetujui Kuroko.

"Haah... nggih nggih, nanging sekedhap mawon nggih... (_Haah... iya iya, tetapi sebentar saja ya...)" _Momoi hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mempersilahkan mereka istirahat jika Akashi juga menyetujui. Akhirnya mereka semua beristirahat di tengah lapangan dengan tas mereka.

Tidak terasa jam menunjukkan pukul 18.30, menandakan matahari sudah mulai menghilang ke arah barat. Hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya ada suara gigitan dari Murasakibara yang tidak bisa berhenti memakan makanannya, dan itu membuat mereka tidak nyaman. Dan akhirnya Kuroko, yang sama sekali tidak terduga, memecah keheningan tersebut dengan bangun dari tidurnya dan melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan kepada mereka semua.

"Anu, sedayanipun, kula gadhah tebak-tebakan. Enten ingkang kersa mangsul? (_Anu, semuanya, aku punya tebak-tebakan. Ada yang bisa menjawab?_)" tanya Kuroko. Semuanya yang tadi merasa bosan juga mengantuk langsung antusias dengan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan Kuroko.

"Wah, Kurokocchi nduwe tebak-tebakan! Apa tebakane, Kurokocchi!? (_Wah, Kurokocchi punya tebak-tebakan! Apa tebakannya, Kurokocchi!?_)" Kise yang paling antusias diantara semuanya meminta Kuroko untuk memulai.

"Enten tiyang ingkang mlaku ing tepi pantai tanpa mecah ombak. Nalika piyambakipun priksa datheng wingking, piyambakipun mboten weruh jejak sukunipun. Punapa? (_Ada seseorang yang berjalan di tepi pantai tanpa memecah ombak. Ketika orang itu melihat ke belakang, orang itu tidak melihat jejak kakinya. Mengapa?_)" tanya Kuroko. Semuanya kebingungan, bahkan Akashi sedikit mengerutkan wajahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Akashi seperti sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Oi, Tetsu. Kowe iki piye ta? Ya ora bisa lah... (_Oi, Tetsu. Kau ini gimana sih? Ya nggak bisa lah..._)" jawab Aomine malas sambil memainkan bola basket yang tadi sempat diambilnya.

"Ah! Aku ngerti! Jawabane amarga wong kuwi mlakune mundur-ssu... iya ta, Kurokocchi? (_Ah! Aku tau! Jawabannya karena orang itu jalannya mundur-ssu... iya kan, Kurokocchi?_)" Kise menjawab, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kuroko.

"Aku beneer!" seru Kise sambil lompat-lompat layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dikasih mainan baru. Yang lainnya hanya memandang Kise dengan sweatdrop.

"Heh kabeh, aku ya nduwe tebak-tebakan-ssu. Kapan sabecike dhewek mbukak lawang? (_Heh semuanya, aku juga punya tebak-tebakan-ssu. Kapan sebaiknya kita membuka pintu?_)" Kise yang sudah menghentikan selebrasinya tak mau kalah dengan Kuroko.

"Nek ana wong walike... (_Jika ada orang dibaliknya..._)" jawab Aomine malas.

"Nek dikongkon mbukak lawang nanodayo. (_Jika disuruh membuka pintu nanodayo._)" jawab Midorima.

"Salah!" seru Kise. Akashi yang melihat mereka hanya memasang senyum tipis.

"Nek walike ana panganan... (_Jika dibaliknya ada makanan..._)" jawab Murasakibara sambil memakan keripik kentangnya yang sudah kesepuluh bungkus.

"Murasakibaracchi, aja mikir panganan terus-ssu... (_Murasakibaracchi, jangan mikir makanan terus-ssu..._)" Kise menghela nafas.

"Wangsulanipun yaiku menawi pintu ketutup. (_Jawabannya yaitu jika pintu tertutup._)" Akashi yang dari tadi hanya menyimak dalam diam tiba-tiba menjawab. Semua yang berada di sana keheranan, kecuali Kise.

"Akashicchi bener-ssu!" lagi-lagi Kise berseru. Akashi hanya memasang senyum tipis.

"Ooi Kise! Kowe nek nggawe tebak-tebakan loh aneh! Apa nek lawange ketutup mesti kudu dibukak!? (_Ooi Kise! Kamu kalo bikin tebak-tebakan loh aneh! Apa kalo pintunya ketutup mesti harus dibuka!?_)" ujar Aomine protes.

"Ben, aku sing nggawe, jawabane karepku-ssu... (_Biarin, aku yang buat, jawabannya terserah aku-ssu..._)" jawab Kise enteng. Aomine hanya mendengus kesal.

"Whaa, Tetsu-kun uga Ki-chan pinter... kula ugi gadhah tebak-tebakan... (_Whaa, Tetsu-kun dan Ki-chan pintar... aku juga punya tebak-tebakan..._)" Momoi juga ikut berpartisipasi.

"Pinten volume lemah ing lubang kaliyan panjang 3 meter, wiyar 2 meter, uga kelebetan 1 meter? (_Berapa volume tanah di lubang dengan panjang 3 meter, lebar 2 meter, dan kedalaman 1 meter?_)" tanya Momoi.

"Ya ora ana lah, jenenge uga lubang... (_Ya nggak ada lah, namanya juga lubang..._)" jawab Aomine dengan mudahnya.

"Aomine-kun! Sampeyan ta sampun kula asih mangertos, ampun dipunwangsul! _(Aomine-kun! Kamu kan sudah aku kasih tau, jangan dijawab!_)" Momoi protes.

"Satsuki, kowe ora ngomong sih... (_Satsuki, kamu nggak bilang sih..._)" Aomine membalas. Momoi hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Eeh Midorimacchi, aku ora ndeleng kowe nggawa lucky item, apa kowe wis tobat? Pfftt... (_Eeh Midorimacchi, aku nggak liat kamu bawa lucky item, apa kamu udah tobat? Pfftt..._)" tanya Kise yang keheranan dengan Midorima sejak tadi sambil menahan ketawa, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Perempatan muncul di kepala hijau Midorima.

"Cih, aku wis nggawa- oi! Neng endi lucky itemku nanodayo!? (_Cih, aku sudah membawa—oi! Di mana lucky itemku nanodayo!?_)" Midorima kebingungan setengah hidup melihat lucky itemnya yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Mmm... sup iki nggawe aku pengen mutah, sanajan mung ndeleng... (_Mmm... sup ini bikin aku ingin muntah, meski hanya melihatnya..._)" tiba-tiba Murasakibara sudah memegang sebuah kotak makan yang cukup aneh, karena berbentuk seperti mangkok yang didalamnya adalah sup sayuran.

"Aaaaa! Goblok kowe ya!? Kuwi lucky itemku, Murasakibara! (_Aaaaa! Bodoh kau ya!? Itu lucky itemku, Murasakibara!_)" Midorima yang mengetahui hal itu langsung menjerit dengan OOC-nya, sambil menunjuk Murasakibara yang hanya memasang wajah mengantuk. Yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Mido-chin, nek kowe ora bisa masak mending njaluk diajari Akachin... (_Mido-chin, kalo kamu nggak bisa masak mending minta diajarin Akachin..._)" ujar Murasakibara.

"Cih, a-aku pancen nggawe sing ora enak ben ora dijaluk kowe nanodayo! (_Cih, a-aku memang bikin yang nggak enak biar nggak diminta kamu nanodayo!_)" Midorima menutupi rasa malunya dengan beralasan seperti itu, selain gengsi agar tidak kalah dari Akashi. Tak lupa dirinya juga membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Ora usah lembo, masak telor rebus wae kowe salah... (_Nggak usah bohong, masak telur rebus aja kau salah..._)" Aomine berujar tiba-tiba, dan itu membuat perempatan di kepala Midorima bertambah.

"A-Aomine! Cih!" Midorima kini lebih seperti gadis tsundere yang sedang malu-malu. Semua itu membuat Kise terbahak sampai menangis.

"Heh uwis, wau-wau Tetsu-kun dipunmenengaken terus loh, padahal taksih enten tebak-tebakan ingkang kersa piyambakipun ajengaken- eeh!? Tetsu-kun, sampeyan ing pundi!? (_Heh udah, dari tadi Tetsu-kun diabaikan terus loh, padahal masih ada tebak-tebakan yang akan dia ajukan- eeh!? Tetsu-kun, kamu di mana!?_)" Momoi tiba-tiba menyela. Semuanya langsung diam dan memperhatikan Kuroko, yang seharusnya ada di samping Momoi, tetapi sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"Kurokocchi! Kowe neng endi!? (_Kurokocchi, kau di mana!?_)" Kise melihat sekeliling lapangan, namun tidak menemukan Kuroko. Kemudian dirinya memutuskan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ck, Tetsu mesti kaya kie, ngilang tanpa pamit... (_Ck, Tetsu selalu seperti ini, menghilang tanpa pamit..._)" Aomine mendecak sebal sambil mencari Kuroko hanya dengan mengandalkan kedua matanya.

_"Tutupen botolmu, tutupen oplosanmu, emanen nyawamu, aja mung terus-teruse, mergane... ora ana gunane~"_

Sebuah nada dering terdengar di dekat mereka, dan itu membuat mereka semua yang sedang mencari Kuroko terdiam dan menahan tawa, kecuali sang pemilik ponsel yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Aomine.

"Aomine, bisa ora kowe ngalonke uni hapemu nanodayo... (_Aomine, bisa tidak kau memelankan bunyi ponselmu nanodayo..._)" Midorima hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil facepalm mendengar lagu koplo khas Jawa yang kini sedang populer di SMP Teikô itu, sekaligus penyebab mereka bisa berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jawa.

"Ora oleh apa? Aku sing duwe hape, unine terserah aku... (_Nggak boleh apa? Aku yang punya hape, bunyinya terserah aku..._)" Aomine meniru jawaban Kise tadi sambil mengambil ponselnya yang berada di tas. Midorima hanya menambah perempatan di kepalanya. Kise hanya mendengus. Di saat Aomine membuka kunci layar ponselnya, dirinya langsung teringat sesuatu.

31 Januari 2014

Setelah membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek asal dari bunyi ponselnya (yang ternyata hanya telepon nyasar), Aomine langsung buka suara.

"Oi kabehe, pada ora eling apa nek saiki Tetsu ulang taun? (_Oi semuanya, pada nggak ingat apa kalo sekarang Tetsu ulang tahun?_)" Semuanya yang sedang sibuk mencari Kuroko langsung ber-EH!?-ria.

"Eh? Kuro-chin ulang taun?" ucap Murasakibara.

"Iya, aku tau ndeleng neng biodatane... (_Iya, aku pernah liat di biodatanya..._)" sahut Aomine.

"Sedayanipun, kula nuwun pangapura sampun ndamel sedayanipun kuwatos. (_Semuanya, aku minta maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir._)" tiba-tiba yang dibicarakan muncul di belakang Akashi duduk.

"Tetsu-kun!? Sampeyan saking pundi- ah sanes. Sampeyan ulang taun dinten iki? (_Tetsu-kun!? Kamu dari mana- ah bukan. Kamu ulang tahun hari ini?_)" Momoi langsung menghampiri Kuroko, diikuti Kise. Kuroko sedikit terkejut ketika disinggung tentang hari lahirnya itu.

"Kurokocchi! Slamet ulang taun ya!" seru Kise sambil mengacak-acak rambut biru muda Kuroko. Kuroko sedikit tersenyum sambil membungkuk karena rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Sedayanipun, punapa saged mangertos tanggal ulang taun kula? (_Semuanya, kenapa bisa tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?_)" tanya Kuroko.

"Aominecchi ngomongi aku nek Kurokocchi ulang taun-ssu! Yo, kabehe lunga menyang- (_Aominecchi bilang kepadaku jika Kurokocchi ulang tahun-ssu! Yo, semuanya pergi ke-_)" ajakan Kise dipotong oleh Kuroko.

"Kise-kun mboten betah repot-repot- (_Kise-kun tidak usah repot-repot-_)" tetapi kalimat Kuroko juga dipotong oleh Kise.

"Kurokocchi, ora apa-apa, aku sing bayar. Ayo, kabehe! (_Kurokocchi, tidak apa-apa, aku yang bayar. Ayo, semuanya_)!" ajak Kise. Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menolak ajakan Kise. Semuanya pun bersiap-siap lalu berangkat.

####

##skip time##

####

"Nah, Kurokocchi. Saiki tutup matamu lan donga ben kepengenanmu neng dina ulang taunmu iki tercapai-ssu! (_Nah, Kurokocchi. Sekarang tutup matamu dan berdoa agar keinginanmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini tercapai-ssu!_)" kini mereka semua sudah berada di sebuah restoran yang tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah mereka. Setelah memesan beberapa makanan, mereka lalu duduk di sebuah meja yang kebetulan berisi 7 kursi.

"Anu... saderengipun, kula ngaturaken matur nuwun dhateng sedayanipun amargi sampun mbekta kula datheng mriki ngrayakaken ulang taun kula. Lan kula ugi nyuwun pangapura menawi kula ndamel sedayanipun repot. (_Anu... sebelumnya, aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada semuanya karena telah membawaku ke sini merayakan ulang tahunku. Dan aku juga minta maaf jika aku membuat kalian repot._)" ucap Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun mboten betah kados niku. Kita sedaya seneng menawi sampeyan seneng... (_Tetsu-kun tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita senang jika kau senang..._)" ujar Momoi. Kuroko hanya menanggapi dengan sedikit senyuman.

"Nangapa Tetsu, kowe kaya dudu biasane... (_Ada apa Tetsu, kau seperti bukan biasanya..._)" Aomine ikut berujar. Kuroko hanya diam.

"Kuroko-kun, menawi enten samukawis, ceriosaken kamawon. (_Kuroko-kun, jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja._)" kali ini Akashi yang berkata.

"Saleresipun, niki setunggal kapingipun ulang taun kula dipunrayakaken sareng kanca-kanca kula. (_Sebenarnya, ini pertama kalinya ulang tahunku dirayakan bersama teman-temanku._)" Kuroko memandang segelas milkshake pesanannya di depan matanya. Yang lainnya hanya diam dan mendengarkan Kuroko. Merasa harus dilanjutkan, Kuroko pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Salebetipun niki, menawi dinten niki datheng, kula namung numindakake aktivitas sabaenipun, tanpa enten perayaan menapa. (_Selama ini, jika hari ini datang, aku hanya melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa, tanpa ada perayaan apapun._)" lanjut Kuroko.

"Tetsu-kun..." Momoi menggumam pelan.

"Nanging punika amargi kula sampun biasa kaliyan kondisi keluarga kula. Pangangkahipun, kula sampun cekap seneng senaos namung keluargaku ingkang mangertos babagan ulang taun kula. (_Tetapi itu karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan kondisi keluargaku. Maksudnya, aku sudah cukup senang meski hanya keluargaku yang tahu tentang ulang tahunku._)" Kuroko menyelesaikannya dengan meminum vanilla shake di depannya.

"Anu... sedayanipun, punapa mirengaken kula kados niku? (_Anu... semuanya, mengapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?_)" Kuroko kebingungan dengan teman-temannya yang memasang wajah yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Ah, ora, Kurokocchi. Saiki kowe donga ben kepengenanmu neng dina ulang taunmu iki tercapai-ssu! (_Ah, tidak, Kurokocchi. Sekarang kamu berdoa agar keinginanmu di hari ulang tahunmu ini tercapai-ssu!_)" seru Kise. Kuroko hanya mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

"Ya uwis, saiki kabehe oleh tuku apa bae, ben aku sing bayar-ssu. (_Ya udah, sekarang semuanya boleh beli apa aja, biar aku yang bayar-ssu._)" Kise berlagak seperti mempunyai uang banyak, padahal...

####

##skip time##

####

"Apes. Genten aku mangkene kowe temenan ngentekake dhuwitku-ssu... (_Sial. Giliran aku seperti ini kalian benar-benar menghabiskan uangku-ssu..._)" gerutu Kise sambil terus memandangi dompetnya yang hanya tersisa udara. Mereka sudah keluar dari restoran, tetapi karena hujan salju juga restoran yang sudah tutup, mereka terpaksa menunggu salju reda di luar.

"Kowe sing ngomong nek dhewek oleh tuku apa bae, ya dhewek nurut. (_Kamu yang ngomong kalo kita boleh beli apa aja, ya kita nurut._)" balas Aomine. Murasakibara yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk.

"Ning ya ora kaya kie-ssu! (_Tapi ya nggak kayak gini-ssu!_)" Kise kini menangis layaknya anak kecil, sementara Aomine tidak peduli.

"Kowe loro loh mesti berisik nanodayo. (_Kalian berdua loh selalu berisik nanodayo._)" Midorima menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan Kise dan Aomine.

"Sedayanipun, kula gadhah setunggal tebakan." Kuroko kembali bersuara.

"Eh!? Kurokocchi isih nduwe tebakan?" Kise langsung menyahut.

"5 tiyang mlampah ing ngandhap setunggal payung alit nanging punapa mboten enten setunggala tiyang ingkang kejawahan? (_5 orang berjalan di bawah satu payung kecil tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun orang yang kehujanan?_)" tanya Kuroko. Semua tampak berpikir keras, tentu kecuali Akashi yang sudah menemukan jawabannya, tapi lebih memilih diam.

"Sedayanipun kedangon. Kala punika kula mboten sanjang menawi jawah ta? (_Kalian terlalu lama. Saat itu aku tidak bilang jika hujan kan?)"_ jawab Kuroko.

"Ah, iya!" seru Kise.

"Kaliyan nengga jawahipun kendel, enten saenipun kita sedaya dolanan tebak-tebakan. Kula gadhah bukunipun. (_Sambil menunggu hujannya berhenti, ada bagusnya kita bemain tebak-tebakan. saya punya bukunya._)" tawar Kuroko.

"Oh, dadi kowe nduwe tebakan saka buku kuwi ya, Tetsu? (_Oh, jadi kamu punya tebakan dari buku itu ya, Tetsu_?)" tanya Aomine, dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Aku uga pengen nduwe bukune-ssu... (_Aku juga ingin punya bukunya-ssu..._)" ujar Kise. Akhirnya semuanya bermain tebak-tebakan di tengah hujan salju.

"Salah!"

"Asem..."

"Aneh nanodayo."

"Yee bener!"

Memang, sekarang adalah musim dingin. Tetapi kebersamaan mereka membawakan kehangatan yang lebih daripada perapian, juga kenyamanan yang lebih daripada sofa di dekatnya. Itulah yang dirasakan Kuroko sekarang. Bersama dengan "Generasi Keajaiban", membuatnya merasakan lebih dari sekedar ucapan selamat dari keluarganya. Dirinya tidak akan melupakan tanggal spesial ini, dan juga momen penting di dalamnya.

'Kula ngajeng-ajeng, mukawis kala menawi kita sedaya kepanggih malih, kehangatan niki tetep enten ing antawis kita sedaya.'

'_Aku berharap, suatu saat jika kita bertemu lagi, kehangatan ini tetap ada di antara kita._'

####

##The End##

####

Selesai! Yattaaaa! /hoi/

Niatnya ini cuma mau buat chalenge DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH, tapi berhubung udah mepet sama ultahnya Kuroko, sekalian deh.. (maaf ini jelek banget Tetsu-kun /sungkem/hush)

Makasih buat yang mau baca fic super gaje ini, apalagi kalo mau memberi kritik dan saran di kotak review. Jangan flame loh.

Oh ya, bahasa Jawa yang dipake Kuroko, Momoi, sama Akashi itu Krama lugu, kalo Kise, Aomine, Midorima, dan Murasakibara itu Ngoko lugu. Maaf kalo unggah-ungguhnya nggak sesuai T_T /sungkem/

Sekali lagi, terima kasih dan..

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Kuroko Tetsuya!


End file.
